FusionFall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom
by Commander Hammer
Summary: Have you ever felt that you were meant for something bigger? Like you want something new to happen? Well, that's what happened to my life when Fuse came to try to take over the world. I'm Ares Neptunevenom, and this is my story. OCxOC, OCxButtercup, JasonxBlossom, OCxBubbles. Has a TON of cussing and violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! I know I have other stories, but I got inspired by the story FusionFall: The Story of Pike Aftershock by ODROverdrive. SOO FREAKING GOOD! Hope you enjoy it. And the guy in this story is my actual character on FusionFall, along with his friend that you'll find out later. P.S. It's in 3rd person POV.

Have you ever felt that you were meant for something bigger? Like you want something new to happen? Well, that's what happened to my life when Fuse came to try to take over the world. I'm Ares Neptunevenom, and this is my story.

* * *

"Hey, mom! Do you know where the bread box is?" Ares asked as he was looking for it downstairs in the kitchen. Ares lived a normal life. He had friends, he was popular at school, had straight A's, but he didn't have a girlfriend. He is 5'11'', kinda muscular, has black hair, always has headphones around his neck, wears finger less gloves, and has tan skin. Oh yeah, almost forgot that there was a war going on and he could be one of the unlucky teens recruited at anytime and HAD to go or his family would go to jail. The recruiting age was 12 and ended at 18. He was 14.

"It should be on top of the fridge!" his mother replied to him. He found it and started making himself a sandwich. While he was making it, he was watching Captain Sparkles on the TV (He was using his Xbox). Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

_"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! PLEASE! Don't let it be him!"_ Ares thought as he went to open the door. Standing there was a man in a black cloak and carrying a scythe. But he was all bone. This was the Grim Reaper.

"Yes?" Ares asked shyly.

"You've been recruited." Grim said as he handed him a card that has the FusionFall Army name and the words _"Welcome to the FusionFall Army!"_

"Are you sure that you have the right person and the right house?" Ares asked as he looked at the card. Beneath the 'welcome' part it says _Ares Neptunevenom_.

_"Well, that answers that question. FUCK!"_ Ares thought as put his back up against the door and slid down, covering his eyes with his hands.

"look, it's really not that bad there. To be honest, I'd rather live here than with Mandy. That girl is a bitch." Grim said as he began to walk away, "You don't have to be there today. You can go when the week is done."

The week passed slowly. He told his friends; the males said "Kick some ass for us, will ya?" and the females said "Come back, alright?". He also told his teachers, and they felt sympathy for him and wished him a safe return. His mother took it the hardest. His dad left them when Ares was 2 years old, so his mom had to raise him by herself. It wasn't that tough since she was a lawyer. But it still hit her hard. She stayed in her room, crying about her only child going off to fight in a war.

The day he got the card was monday. Today was friday. Time for him to leave. He told his mother, but she still was up in her room crying her eyes out. He got on a bus and rode it down to the subway station. There with him were about 89 or so people there as well. They all stood there waiting for something to happen. But what happened, they never expected to happen. There was a quick spark on the subway tracks and then it disappeared. It happened again, only bigger this time. This happened again and again until a portal was opened and a man, shorter the Ares, dressed in a black camouflage shirt, black pants, black nikes, and shades with a 5 o'clock shadow came out.

"Hello there, maggots! I'm Chris Mclean, and you will be going into this portal to begin your training as soldiers to help us fight against Fuse and his army. I know you'll do your best. Now, single file line into the portal." Chris said as he led them into the portal.

_With Dexter_

"IS NO ONE REALLY AROUND TO DO THIS LITTLE FUCKING TASK FOR ME?!" Dexter screamed, one of the main leaders of the FusionFall Army.

"What about the new guy?" Numbah 368 said as he tosses the folder to Dexter.

"Which one?" Dexter said as he opened the folder, "Ahhhh yes, Ares Neptunevenom. When is he supposed to report in for duty?"

"Any minute now, sir." Numbah 368 replied

"Well, when he does, send here first." Dexter said and sent Numbah 368 away.

_5 minutes later_

_"Dexter, Ares Neptunevenom is here."_ Computress said over the intercom in his office.

"Thank you, Computress. Send him in, please." Dexter replied.

"Hello there, Mr. Neptunevenom. I have a mission for you, even though you just got here." Dexter said as his office door opened.

"Wow. I haven't been here five minutes, and I already have a mission. When do I leave and what am I doing?" Ares asked.

"You are doing a simple mission. You are delivering this message to the Toilnator in Camp Kidney. You will be leaving as soon as you are suited up and armed," Dexter said. He then went to push the button on his intercom, "Numbah 368, please report to my office."

_2 minutes later_

"You called, sir?" Numbah 368 said.

"Yes. I need you to take Mr. Neptunevenom to the armory to get him suited up and armed."

"Yes sir." He said and led Ares to the armory.

_3 minutes later_

"Alright. Grab an urban rifle and an Aerial Sword. Your gonna need them." Numbah 368 said as he left.

"Alright! My first weapons!" Ares yelled as he jumped up and down in joy.

"Don't get to excited, kid. Your gonna get more weapons along the way." A voice said behind him. To his surprise, it was Max Tennyson.

"AAH! Oh, its you. You scared the shit out of me." Ares said as he grabbed his chest and was breathing a lot slower.

"Sorry about that, kid. Ares, right?" Max asks getting a nod in response, "Here you go kid." Max tosses him a bag with 750 taros.

"HOLY SHIT! THANK YOU MR. TENNYSON!" Ares yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Go buy yourself something nice. And remember to save some for the flying monkeys or the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. And call me Grandpa." Max told him.

"Thanks, grandpa!" Ares yelled as he left the armory to get started with his mission.

* * *

Commander Hammer: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the new story!

Ares Neptunevenom: Commander hammer doesn't own the Fusionfall universe but owns the plot, the OC, and _**YOUR SOULS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Commander:R&R!

* * *

This is the updated version of the story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission part 1

A/N: Hey people! this is the second chapter!

* * *

ODROverdrive: Thanks! Same with you!

Man of cartoons: Of course!

* * *

_SHITFUCKSHITFUCKSHITFUCK!"_ Ares thought as he ran through leaky lake, being chased by Crazy Metal Boy Scouts and looking for Camp Kidney. He then tripped over an uprooted tree root. "Well, this looks like the end for me. And on my first mission. This sucks." Ares muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and prepared for the end. But instead he heard the sounds of a Boy scout cry out in pain. He looked up and he saw a kid in front of him. The kid had a Planecaster and a Scythe JR. in his hands and he started attacking the Crazy Metal Boy Scouts.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!" The boy yelled as he charged at the Boy Scouts. The boy had a bandanna over his eyes, had the red circuit T-Shirt on. He also had camouflage boots and black shorts on.

_"How can he see with that bandanna over his eyes? I'll have to ask him later."_ Ares thought to himself as the boy was getting overwhelmed. Ares saw this and jumped up and helped the boy by killing a Boy Scout right behind him.

"Thought you could use a hand." Ares said to the boy as he started slicing the monsters with his Ariel Sword.

"Thanks." The boy replied. When there was only one left, Ares stabbed the monster in the stomach while the boy sliced the Boy Scout's head off.

"Nice job out there." The boy said.

"Same with you. Whats your name?" Ares asked the boy.

"Xylo. Xylo Zerosoul. Your's?" Xylo asked as he put his hand out.

"Ares Neptunevenom." Ares replied as he shook Xylo's hand.

"Why are you our here? Its far from the academy." Xylo asked.

"Dexter sent me to give a message to the Tolinator."

"Alright, let's go find him."

_5 minutes later _

"Hey! There's Camp Kidney!" Xylo shouted as both he and Ares ran toward the camp. They were meet by a girl with blonde hair, a grey shirt, and red shorts.

"Have you seen my Ed?" she asked.

"He's at Mount Blackhead." Xylo said as her face lit up and she ran towards Mount Blackhead.

"Is anyone here named the Tolinator?" Ares asked everyone there and a man in a yellow thing with toilet paper all over him walked up.

"That would be me." The Toilnator said as Ares handed him the message. And with that, Ares and Xylo started to walk toward the Jetpack Monkeys when they heard a noise behind them. They turned and saw the Toilnator on the ground, crying. They ran over to him.

"What happened?" Ares asked him and the Toilnator just handed them the message. Xylo took the message from him. After about minute, Xylo started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xylo laughed out as he was on the ground. Ares took the message from Xylo to see what it read.

_the message_

_Dear Toilnator,_

_What the fuck are you doing to contribute to this war? Your just sending kids back and forth from the reserectums! Now you either go back to Sector V or I will take you out of the reserectums and have Ares kill you! Numbuh 5 will await you there._

_From Dexter._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ares laughed as he fell to the ground, just like Xylo.

"Whats so funny?" The Toilnator asked as he was still crying.

"That...was...funny."Ares said as he and Xylo calmed down.

"Well. We should get back to the Null Void, don't you think Ares?" Xylo asked his new friend.

"Yea. Lets go." Ares replied as they walked over to the Jetpack Monkeys.

"Hey, where you going?" The First monkey asked.

"Null Void." Xylo said.

"The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. up in the Mount Blackhead base should be able to take you there." The Monkey said.

"Alright. Lets go." Ares responded as he and Xylo handed them the taros they needed to pay. 2 monkeys grabbed our 2 heroes and they were off to Mount Blackhead.

* * *

Commander: I hope you like the new chapter!

Ares: Commander Hammer doesn't own anything but the plot and me.

Xylo: His friend owns me.

* * *

A/N: This was the 2nd time I did this chapter because it got messed up so yea. Still, its here.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission part 2

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for all the support! Pike will be introduced in this chapter! And the star means that i don't like women abuse but I think Dee-Dee deserves to be hit(MY OPINION! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! ITS ONLY DEE-DEE!). PS: A new OC is going to be in the chapter.

* * *

_5 minutes later_

"Here we are. Mount Blackhead." The monkey told Xylo. "From where we drop you guys off at, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. shouldn't be to far away. It should be directly to your right and walk until you see a platform made of wood with a KND operative standing on it." As he finished, the monkeys dropped Xylo and Ares off and made their way back to Camp Kidney.

"So, where do we go now?" Ares asked.

"The monkey said it would be to our right...There!" Xylo shouted as he ran to the KND operative with Ares following behind him.

"Hey, do you know when the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. will be back?" Xylo asked the operative.

"Any minute now, why? Where do you need to go?" The boy asked.

"The Null Void." Ares responded.

"That'll be 250 taros each to go there."

"I only have 75 thanks to those damn monkeys!"

"Don't worry, I got ya covered." Xylo told Ares. Just then the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. came and picked them up. The pilot somehow made a portal, which led to the Null Void, and went through it.

_Other side of the portal. 5 minutes later_

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. finally stopped and let Ares and Xylo off.

"So, where to now?" Ares asked Xylo only to realize that Xylo had wondered off. After turning his head a few times, he saw Xylo talking with a kid in a green jacket. Ares proceed to jog over to them/

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to talk to someone?" Ares asked as he finally got to them.

"Oh, sorry. But I would like you to meet my old friend, Ben Tennyson!" Xylo introduced.

"Nice to meet ya." Ben said holding out his hand

"Same here." Ares said shaking Ben's hand.

"Hey Ben, do you know where Dexter's office is? Ares needs to turn in a mission." Xylo asked.

"Yea. Head straight down that way and to your right." Ben answered. "I gotta go! You know, Hero business. See ya on the battlefield!"

_4 minutes later_

Xylo and Ares opened the door to Dexter's office and are greeted by Computeress at the front desk.

"Dexter, you have visitors." Computeress said over the intercom, before either of them could say why they were there.

"Seend them in." Dexter responded. Computeress showed us the door to go through.

"Hey Dexter! Completed that mission you gave me. Almost died if it hadn't been for Xylo coming in when he did." Ares greeted Dexter, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Did you say Xylo? As in, Xylo Zerosoul?" Dexter asked Ares who simply nodded his head. "I thought he was dead!"

"Now why would I be dead, poindexter?" Xylo asked as he walked in the room. "What'd you do to Dee-Dee?"

"Well, I was originally going to tell mother and father, but they wouldn't do anything. *So, I bitch-slapped her." Dexter replied.

"Really?" Xylo asked getting a nod in response. "I never took you for the violent type."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ares asked because he really in truly didn't know what the fuck was going on.

"Well, me and Dexter are best friends." Xylo said. "Before the fusion invasion, he made a time machine. He asked me if I wanted to test it out. Of course I said yes. He was going to send me a day or two into the future, but his idiotic sister, Dee-Dee, came into his lab and started pushing random buttons. The machine started to malfunctioned and it sent me 2 years into the future. I hated that future. There were only a handful of heroes left. But we got all the parts we needed for a new time machine, but it also malfunctioned. That one sent me a year and a half into the past. I was up in a tree when I saw you run by. And you know the rest." Ares had his mouth open in awe.

"Now Ares, your stuff is already in room #475. Xylo, you will be staying with Ares for a while." Dexter told them and they both nodded. Then he handed Ares a piece of paper and a room key. " Ares, go out and talk to some of the new cadets. The classes don't start until June, 13th." Ares left Dexter's office and started looking for the dorms. When he realized he was lost he started looking for someone to help him. He then saw a boy with matted down, spiked, purple hair.

"Excuse me! Hey! Can you help me?!" Ares shouted at the boy and he ran after him.

"Hey. Can you help me? I'm looking for the dorms?" Ares asked as he finally caught up to the boy.

"Yea. I'm going back to mine right now." The boy said. "You're new here. aren't you?"

"Kinda." Ares replied. "I had to go on a mission for 3 days. I got it when I first got here. I never got to look around. Oh, my names Ares Neptunevenom."

"Pike Aftershock. Its nice to meet ya." Pike said. "So, what are your classes?"

"Uhhh..." Ares replied. "I have Hand-to-Hand combat with Buttercup Utonium, Weapons training with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2, then its Hover board/Hover car with Kevin Levin, after that it's academics with Professor Utonium, lunch, Nano Training with Numbuh 3, and finally it's athletics with Numbuh 4. Why?"

"Because." Pike responded. "Now I can tell how many classes I have with you. And it turns out, we have ALL the same classes!" He then gave Ares a high-five.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The buildings are 5 stories tall. And the rooms are like penthouse!" Pike told Ares as they rounded the corner and Ares saw what Pike was talking about. The buildings were really wide. "Well, here we are. The dorms."

"In which one can I find dorm #475?" Ares asked.

"In mine. In fact, yours is right next to mine. I'm in #476." Pike said as he gave Ares another high-five. "I can tell, we're going to be great friends." They walked in the first building and even the lobby was huge. The duo walked toward the elevator.

"WAIT!" They heard as they turned and saw a girl running at the with a suitcase. "WAIT FOR ME!" The elevator was about to close, but Ares stopped it. "Oh my god! Thank you soooo much! My name's Layla Dangersoul. What floor are you guys going to?"

"The 5th floor." Pike responded.

"Great! That's the same floor I'm on!" Layla said gleefully as she pushed the button with the 5 on it.

_3 minutes later_

"So, what are your names? I bet their not as weird as mine!" Layla said.

"I say we beat you there." Pike said as he heard Ares chuckle as his comment.

"Really? Then what are they?"

"Pike Druid Aftershock."

"Ares Neptunevenom. But I have a friend that beats all of ours."

"Really? What's his name?" Layla asked.

"Xylo Zerosoul."

"Hey. Did I hear my name?" Xylo asked making them all jump.

"Holy shit! That was scared me!" Pike said while trying to catch his breath.

"Who are you guys?" Xylo asked, pointing to Layla and Pike.

"Pike Aftershock."

"Layla Dangersoul."

"Nice to meet ya. Ares, I'm going to bed because I'm tired as fuck." Xylo said as Ares handed him the key to the room. "Thanks man."

"I'll be inside in a little bit, so don't lock the door." Ares said to Xylo, who just waved it off, and closed the door behind him. "So Layla, what dorm are you in?"

"Dorm #477." She replied.

"I guess that means we're all neighbors." Pike said, looking at Ares and Layla.

"So Layla. What are your classes?" Ares asked her.

_30 minutes later_

Ares was laying on his bed thinking about to today. He made 3 new friends who have all the same classes as him, got a giant ass dorm, and classes don't start until July 13th. It was May 3rd. He could tell that he was going to have a great time here. Granted that he doesn't die, of course.

* * *

Commander: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Pike: Commander hammer doesn't own me. ODROverdrive owns me.

Layla: Commander hammer does own me. I'm his second character. And yes I am a girl.

Ares: Commander hammer doesn't own the Fusionfall universe but owns the plot and the OC.

Xylo Zerosoul: And he doesn't own me. I belong to me. And only me.

Ares: But you wouldn't be in this story without Hammer.

Xylo: Neither would you!

Ares: YOU WANNA GO?!

Xylo:YEA! COME ON! LETS GO!

Commander: Layla! Please help me!

Layla: *Eyes turn red* BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Ares and Xylo: *Whimpers*

Pike: *Rolling on the ground, laughing like hell*

Commander: Thanks Layla.

Layla: *Eyes turn back to Light Brown* Anytime.

Commander: R&R!

PS: Layla and Xylo ARE NOT related in anyway, shape, or form.


	4. Chapter 4: Classes begins

A/N: I hope you read **Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock**. If not, then read it after you're done reading and reviewing. Also, if you read that story and know who pike is, he will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Also, my character is in it. And in the story **FusionFall: Fight to the Bitter End. **So give those authors the same respect you give me and read their stories, or Ares will go to your house and rape you mom. If you don't have a mom, I'm sorry for what I said and Layla will rape you dad. If you don't have parents, I'm sorry again and Xylo will rape you. Also, can someone pls tell me what Dexter's last name is? I'm too lazy to do it myself.

* * *

ODROverdrive: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LIKE IT!

Man of cartoons: Well, DUH! Of course I'm going to continue!

* * *

_3 months later_

Ares had a pretty good 3 month break. He, Pike, and Layla got to know each other better, found out where the classes are held at, and just had fun. Ares was dressed in a green camouflage shirt that said 'Keep Clam and Play Halo 4', dark gray pants, and black converse. Pike had a 'You killed Kenny' shirt, tan cargo shorts, and black nikes. Layla had a black 'Keep Calm and Kill Zombies' shirt, black pants and black nikes. They were going to their first period, Hand-to-Hand training with Buttercup Utonium. They were talking and they soon find themselves in the gym.

"Alright! I'm your Hand-to-Hand teacher." Ms. Utonium said as some of the boys laughed. "And for some of you stupid ass sexist boys, I have a sparring session with 1 student for every class, the first day of school. Hmmmmmmm... You. In the camouflage." She pointed to Ares.

"Cool." He said. "My names Ares Neptunevenom."

"Cool name. Now come on, fight me and don't hold back!" Buttercup shouted as she rushed at Ares. Ares responded to this with a jab to her face. Ares saw what he did and in his mind he was ready for a punishment. This wasn't the first time he punched a teacher.

"What was that? YOU HELD BACK, DIDN'T YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO HOLD BACK! Now, FIGHT ME! FULL FORCE!" Buttercup yelled as she rushed him again, sending a jab to his face.

'Sooo...She WANTS me to punch her teeth out. Best. Teacher. EVER!' Ares thought as he and Ms. Utonium spared until the bell rang for second period.

"Hey Ares! Meet me in here after school!" Buttercup shouted to Ares, Pike, and Layla as they left the gym.

_Second period_

"Alright! Students, I am Numbuh 1 and this," Numbuh 1 said as he points to the person next to him, "Is Numbuh 2. I want all of you to grab a weapon and meet us out back."

_Behind the building_

"Alright! Those things," Numbuh 1 shouted at the students he pointed toward small, green, slime balls, "are Fusion Spawns. I want you to defeat 30 of them before the period." And the students just stared at him. "Well, GO!" Numbuh 1 shouted at them and the students all ran into battle. Ares ran in with his Urban Rifle, Pike went in with an Ariel Sword, some random guy ran in duel wielding pistols, Layla and the rest of the cadets all grabbed Lighting gun.

_15 Minutes Later_

Pike, Ares, Layla, the duel wielding guy, and a few other cadets were done. Pike and Ares were bragging to each other about how they killed the spawns. Then, the guy who had been duel wielding walks over to them.

"Hey. My name's Jason. Jason Halenriser. I saw you three out there and you all had pretty good moves." Jason says to them and shakes all of their hands.

"I'm Ares Neptunevenom."

"Pike Aftershock."

"Layla Dangersoul"

"So, what are your next class?" Ares asked Jason.

"I have athletics with Numbuh 4. What about you?" Jason asked them.

"We all have the same classes. So we have to go see Kevin Levin for Hover board, Hover Car, and Hover Bike." Pike replied. "Then we have academics with Professor Utonium. After that, we have lunch."

"That's cool. I have Blossom Utonium for 4th. I guess we have 2 classes together. Well, so far, I mean." Jason said as Numbuh 1 came into the building.

"Alright students, the weapons you chose today will be the ones you have until you graduate and leave the Academy." Numbuh 1 said as Ares, Pike, and Jason tuned & gave each other a high-5, while the other students groaned because they had to keep the shitty Lighting gun. The bell rang and all the students groaned except for Pike, Ares, and Jason, who all 3 of them walked out of the building towards their next class.

_Lunch_

"Can you believe that professor MADE the PowerPuff Girls? Because i just can't! And that they have super powers?" Pike asked Ares, Layla. and Jason. He had a few cuts on his face for some reason.

"Dude, Buttercup was floating in 1st period. How could you NOT see that?! She was floating at least 5 INCHES above the ground" Ares replied to pike and taking a bite of his pizza when he was done talking.

"Hey, did you see the kid that fell off his hover board and onto his face?" Layla asked Pike, who looked kinda anger at the question.

"That was me! Don't you see the cuts on me face?!" Pike exclaimed, pointing toward his face to show Layla and the others. Pike turned to his left because he heard something. He saw Ares with his head down laughing and Jason with his eyes closed and his head tilted down a little bit, chucking. And then Pike realized something: If something painful happens to one of your friends, then its fucking funny. Then he himself started chuckling.

"Hey, can I tell you guys a secret and promise to keep it?" Jason asked.

"Of course we can!" Layla said.

"OK. Well...I...I think I have a crush on Blossom." Jason said quickly.

"Are you serious?! On Blossom?!" Layla shouted in a hushed voice so only the 3 boys could hear her.

"Yea. But you can't tell anyone! I'm thinking I'm going to ask her out tonight." Jason replied in the same hushed voice Layla had. Then a girl came over and sat next to him.

"Hey. Is it alright if I sit here?" She asked.

"Yea. Whats your name?" Layla asked.

"Athena Zerosoul. Yes I'm Xylo's younger sister." She replied giving them all a hand shake.

"Well, its nice to meet you. Did you get drafted?" Ares asked.

"Yea. Do you know where Xylo is?" Athena asked.

"Yea, he's my roommate. Come on, I'll take you too him." Ares responded as he threw away his trash and led the way back to his dorm.

_5 Minutes Later_

"Well, here's our dorm." Ares said as he opened the door to see a random girl leave. Xylo had the tendency to bring random girl in their dorm during Weekends, Lunch, and during the night. They had made a pact that if the other person brought home a girl and went DIRECTLY to their room, you can't disturb them until the girl is gone. Ares really and truly doesn't know why he agreed to it. He was still a virgin. The ONLY pussy he had seen, was when he caught his step-father looking at porn when he was 13. It was a very awkward for him. He turn to call his mother but his dad gave him $200 to keep him quiet. He took it, but when his dad left for work, he told his mother what he saw.

"Hey Xylo! guess who's here to see you." Ares called from the door way to see his roommate walk out in his underwear.

"Who is it? Athena...Is that you?" Xylo said as Athena nodded while crying tears of joy. She ran up and hugged her big brother who hugged back

"We all missed you. Where did you go?" Athena asked Xylo, who was now crying tears of joy. Xylo then proceeded to tell her where he had gone and what he had done. She had the look of shock and horror on her face. When he was done, she slapped him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE GOING TO TEST SOMETHING FOR DEXTER?! THEY WOULD HAVE LET YOU DO IT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE WITH OUT SAYING GOODBYE!" Athena yelled at him. She then fell to her knees and sobbed until Xylo picked her up and hugged her again.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should've told you when he asked me." Xylo said while caressing her back to calm her down.

_Afterschool_

Ares went toward the gym, he still had that sparring session with Ms. Utonium. When he got there, he opened the door to see Buttercup punching a bag, hanging form the ceiling.

"Hey. I'm here." Ares told her as he closed the door. He looked up to see Buttercup put up the bag in the closet.

_'Damn...She has a nice ass. WAIT! What the hell am I thinking! That's my teacher!'_ Ares thought as he stared at Ms. Utonium's ass.

"So...You ready to get your ass whopped?" Buttercup asked as she floated over to him and took a fighting stance. Ares just nodded and took a fighting stance

_2 and a half hours later_

"Man, that was fun! I haven't had this much fun since I beat the crap out of Mojo Jojo by myself!" Buttercup exclaimed as they both lied there, on the gym floor. She and Ares lied there for about another 30 minutes just talking. Turns out she's 18. Turns 19 on October 21st. Then Ares leaned in and she did the same. He felt something warm on his lips. He then realized something: He was KISSING his TEACHER! That thought exited his mind as they kept kissing. They broke up the make out session and then realized what they did. Ares got up from the floor.

"I think I should go." Ares said as he looked at Buttercup.

"Wait!"Buttercup shouted at me and floated toward me, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for kissing you."

"No apology needed. Truthfully, you kiss really good."

"Thanks. That was my first kiss." Buttercup said, blushing.

"Same here." Ares replied, blushing as well, "I need to tell you something. I've never felt this way before with anyone else and I was thinking...maybe...we...could...be...a...couple?" Ares said as he prepared for a slap across the face.

"OK. Although I've never had a boyfriend before." Buttercup said as she was still blushing.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye, babe." Ares said as he kissed her on the cheek quickly leaving Buttercup blushing more than she had ever blushed before.

_Ares's & Xylo's Dorm _

"Oh man.I can't believe that happened." Ares thought aloud as he just reached the door to his dorm.

"What do you mean, Ares?" Someone said behind him. He turned to see Pike, Layla, and Jason. There was someone next to Jason.

"Hey, whose this?"Ares asked Jason

"This is Blossom. The one I told you about. Yes she is my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Blossom said, sticking out he hand.

"Same here." Ares said as he shook her hand.

"Well, I gotta go babe. See you guys later!" Blossom called to they as she floated toward the elevator.

"Hey guys. I need to tell you something and you have to promise to keep it a secret." Ares said as the nodded. He then told them about what happened. They were talking for a while. They talked so much that they missed dinner.

"Well, we gotta get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Ares said as he waved at his friends, opened the dorm door, walked in, went to his room, opened the door, turned off the light got into his pj's, climbed in bed, and went to sleep.

_6 hours later_

Ares and his friends were woken up by a scream of pain and terror.

* * *

Commander: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Pike: Hammer doesn't own me.

Jason: Nor me. I'm owned by Halenriser. Read his FusionFall story **FusionFall: Fight to the Bitter end.**

Ares: Which I am mentioned in.

Ares & Layla: Commander Hammer doesn't own the Fusionfall universe but owns the plot and us.

Xylo & Athena: His friend owns us.

Ares: I'm bored as fuck.

Xylo: Why don't you screw someone? Oh wait, that's right. YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!

Ares: OH, hahaha, very funny. *Picks up and throws an exercise ball at Xylo's head* Hey Xylo! HEADS UP, DICKFACE!

Xylo: What the Fu-*Gets hit in the face* *BAM!* *Knocked out cold*

Ares:*ROFL* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE, BITCH!

Pike: *Chucking while shaking his head* you dumbasses.

Layla & Athena: *ROFL* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Commander: God damnit. When will they ever learn not to insult each other?

Pike: Probably never.

Buttercup & Commander: R&R!

Commander: AND ACTUALLY DO IT PEOPLE! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Also, this is now a part of my English grade. So I can make more chapters and get points for it! YAY!


	5. Sorry

Commander: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Ares: He's been at his friends' houses' and playing his Xbox.

Layla: He's also been on Youtube.

Xylo: As well as working on the chapter.

Commander: HEY! I was going to tell them that. Ah well. The chapter will be delayed because I have to take Summer School for 11 days. After that, SUMMER VACATION BITCHES! *Takes out AK-47 and shoots it in the air, happily*

Jason: Hey, what about the new OC whose going to be dating B-*Mouth gets covered*

Ares: *Covers Jason's mouth* Ssshhhhhh! They'll find out during the chapter. *Uncovers Jason's mouth*

Jason: Sorry, sorry.

Commander: Well, see ya!

Jason, Ares, Layla, Xylo, and Commander Hammer: BYE! SEE YA WHEN THE CHAPTER COMES OUT!

* * *

Commander: Sorry! Again! I messed up. Its really 22 days.

Ares: FUCK YOU!

Commander: HEY! FUCK YOU! I COULD EASILY KILL YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOW, shut up the FUCK up and SIT THE FUCK DOWN

Ares: *whimpers*

Commander: Good! now, so, so sorry! This chapter will possibly break 3,000 words. Maybe 4,000. It will be THE LONGEST chapter I've EVER written. I may finish it up and post it BEFORE I have to go to summer school.

Jason, Ares, Layla, Xylo, and Commander Hammer: BYE, AGAIN! SEE YA WHEN THE CHAPTER COMES OUT!


	6. Chapter 6: And Destruction Happens

Chapter 5 part 1: Q/A

A/N: Hey! I thought this would be put to the beginning of a few chapters so you could get to know the characters better. The first character is Ares.

Commander: Hello Ares.

Ares: Whoa! What the fuck! I was just asleep with my girlfriend!

Commander: Too bad. 1st Question: Who is you favorite male character?

Ares: ...Either Pike or Jason. Wait...Why do I have to do this? And aren't you supposed to making the chapter?!

Commander: 1st off: I'm making you do this, 2nd off: This is part of the newest chapter, 3rd off: Shut up and answer the damn questions. 2nd question: Who is your favorite female char-?

Ares: Buttercup, of course.

Commander: Should've known. 3rd question: Who is your favorite band/singer/group?

Ares: Hollywood Undead.

Commander: favorite food?

Ares: Pizza.

Commander: Favorite song?

Ares: Young. Hollywood Undead.

Commander: Favorite hobby?

Ares:...Either...My Xbox or...My girlfriend...Probably my girlfriend.

Commander: Well that's all I got.

Ares: Wow. I thought you were supposed to be creative.

Commander: *Pulls out tranquilizer gun and shoots Ares in the Arm*

Ares: *Falls on face* ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz

Commander: He'll wake up in time for the chapter.

* * *

A/N: Hey people! It's time for another chapter! This one is goanna be REALLY LONG. So far it is. That is what this chapter is. During this chapter I will recommend 2 songs and you don't have to listen to them if you don't want to.

* * *

Halenriser: Thanks!

ODROverdrive: Wow, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Man of cartoons: I'll try to update on the story whenever I possibly can, alright? And good luck on your Fusionfall story!

* * *

"What the FUCK was THAT?!" Ares shouted as he quickly got dressed in what he wore yesterday. He ran out of his room with his Urban Rifle ready for battle. As he came out of his room, he saw Xylo had done the same as him. "We have to find the others!" They both ran out of the dorm only to find that Jason, Layla, Pike, Athena, and to his surprise Blossom and Buttercup were coming done the hall to get them.

"Guys, we have to get out of here! Fuse had Fusion Dexter get a small army and attack us!" Buttercup shouted at them as they all ran down the hall to get to the elevator. As they neared the elevator, they heard more screams, but they just kept running. As they turned the corner of the final hall to get of the elevator, they saw something horrifying. They saw 3 cadet bodies on the ground with holes in their chest cavities and surrounded by pools of their own blood.

"Well, it looks like they were here. We better keep moving." Xylo said as he raised his Scythe JR. while the rest readied their weapons. Except for Blossom and Buttercup, who readied their fist to fight. They again ran toward the elevator without a problem.

_In the lobby_

They ran through the lobby and saw that what Buttercup had said had been true. They saw bodies of cadets littered everywhere, covered in blood and surrounded by their own blood. As they ran outside, they saw cadets running away from the monsters. They also saw a group of 5 kids getting cornered by a group of about 15 Doom Drones. Ares ran ahead of the group and shot 2 Doom Drones' heads off, turning them into fusion matter instantly. Buttercup, Blossom, Layla, and Athena fought a group of 5. Xylo, Pike, and Jason handled the rest. Then, the ground began to shake. Xylo turned toward a building and went wide-eyed.

"Oh...SHIT! DON DOOM! RUN LIKE FUCK!" Xylo yelled to the group as they saw him running. They turned and started running after him. Ares turned around and shot the Don Doom a few times but if it did anything, it sure as hell didn't show it.

"How the HELL are we supposed to beat THAT?!" Ares shouted as he shot it a few more times but it had the same results as before. Xylo then stopped to face the monster.

"Keep going! I'll hold it off!" Xylo shouted as he readied his Planecaster. Ares stopped right behind him while the others ran into an abandoned office.

"There's no way in FUCKING HELL I'm letting you fight this SHIT by YOURSELF! You must be fucking INSANE if that's what you think!" Ares shouted at Xylo as he took a fighting stance.

"I need you alive so you can take care of my sister, if anything happens to me, Ares." Xylo said to him as Ares nodded.

"You fucking owe me, asshole!" Ares shouted as he ran in the office, leaving Xylo chuckling.

"Alright motherfucker let's dance." Xylo thought aloud and charged at the beast.

**_With Ares_**

"Where's my brother?" Athena asked Ares as soon as he got into the office. She had panic and fear in her eyes.

"He wanted to fight the Don Doom by himself." Ares said, looking down.

"And you LET HIM?! I MIGHT LOSE MY BROTHER THANKS TO YOU! I'm going out there and helping him!" Athena yelled at Ares and started towards the door, but noticed something in the dark. "We're not alone in here." She aimed her weapon at the darkness and the others just stared into it.

"Don't go out there. He wanted this, and now he has It." a figure said as it came out of the darkness, with its face still concealed by said darkness. "You go out there, you might die. Your brother wanted to protect all of you. Even you, Athena."

"How the Fuck do you know my name?" Athena growled through her teeth.

"Because we have a class together. I sit right next to you." the figure replied. Ares fixed his weapon on to the figure.

"Tell us who you are and what you're doing in here." Ares said, not even lowering his weapon to talk. Just then, a red beam hit the ground next to Ares' feet. Everyone jumped, except for Buttercup, Jason, and Ares, who wasn't fazed by the attack.

"Lower the weapon or the next one will be through your head." The other figure growled. Blossom, suddenly, recognized the voice.

"Bubbles... Is that you?" the red Powerpuff asked as the 2nd figure came out from the darkness. When the figure was out, there stood the final Powerpuff, who ran over to her sisters, hugged them, and started crying.

**_With Xylo_**

"Let's do this you lousy son of a bitch." Xylo said as he ran forward at the beast. He ran up to a building, ran on the wall, and jumped up, prepared to strike at the monster only to but swatted down by its claw. Xylo hit the ground with a thud and about 17 Soulos jumped off the Don Doom's back, ran over to Xylo, and held him down while the monster was almost at his feet.

"Let go of me, you fucking assholes!" Xylo exclaimed as he struggled to get loose from the Soulos grip. The Don Doom was now standing right over him and brought its left claw high into the air. "You goddamn fagots! LET ME FUC- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Xylo yelled as he struggled even harder against the Soulos grip.

**_With Ares_**

"I think I know who this is. Its Wallabee, isn't it Bubbles." Buttercup asked her younger sister who simply nodded. Then the other figure came out. He was as tall as Ares, had blue hair and blue eyes, and was more built than Ares.

"Wallabee Dangersoul. Nice to meet you." Wallabee said as he shook hands with Ares. They heard a gasp escape from Layla's mouth.

"Is there something wrong, Layla?" Ares asked his friend.

"N-no…I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. Wallabee, do you remember me?" Layla asked the blue haired boy, who simply shook his head. "I'm your sister. Layla Dangersoul." That gave everyone in the room either a wide-eyed expression, an open mouth expression, or both. Suddenly, there was scream coming from outside. Ares ran over to the window and was horrified by what he saw. He saw Xylo on the ground, without an arm. He then proceeded to watch as Xylo get out of the Soulos grip, off the ground, grab his weapon, and then FIGHT.

"I'm going out right now. Xylo's hurt pretty bad. Whoever wants to come with me, let's go." Ares said as there was another scream. But this one sounded more like a squeal of pain.

"Help! Pimp in distress!" Xylo yelled from out, catching the attention of everyone with Ares. Ares, then, proceeded to run out of the office to help his friend, only to find a blood and fusion matter cover Xylo, carrying his right arm. Everyone had a look of horror. Layla even puked.

"Hey *pant* guys. I'm *pant, pant*… I'ma take a nap now…" Xylo panted out as he proceeded to fall on his face. Wallabee ran toward him and caught Xylo before he fell.

"Bubbles, we need to get him out of here. If anymore blood is lost, then he could die." Wallabee stated to the group while Bubbles nodded and pick him up and took him to the infirmary with Wallabee running beneath them to make sure Xylo gets to the infirmary with no distractions.

"We should go find Dexter before the fusions can find him." Ares said to the group as they nodded and they all ran toward Dexter's office.

_10 minutes later_

"Shit monkeys! They already there!" Ares whispered to the group as they hid behind a building in front of Dexter's office. There were Fusion SCAT Agents surrounding it with no way to sneak in.

"I say we fight our way though!" Buttercup said as she cracked her neck and flew in before both Blossom and Ares could tell her 'no'. Buttercup flew toward a Fusion, picked it up, and flew up high in the sky. When she was about 2 miles up, she threw down the Fusion so hard that when it landed, there was nothing but a crater and fusion matter around the inside of it. The other Fusions noticed this and began to fire at Buttercup (Their guns shoot out fusion matter). The group took this time to ready their weapons and start firing, themselves. Athena took down 3 Fusions. Ares, Pike, and Jason each took down 5 fusions. Blossom and Layla both took down 4. Then a SCAT Agent managed to get a lucky shot on Buttercup in the back of the head. As Buttercup fell to the ground, Ares saw and was held back and pulled in to the bushes by Pike and Jason.

"Let me go! I need to help her!"Ares shouted as he struggled to break free from their grip. When Buttercup hit the ground, she fell in the crater and was taken inside of Dexter's Office. Ares started struggling even harder against Jason's and Pike's grip while being fueled by sadness, anger, and the urge to protect his girlfriend. Soon enough, Ares broke free and rushed in as bullets hit the ground next to him. Ares was then hit by 2 lasers, which made him drop his weapons.

"Hahahahahahaha! How you like those lasers, Bitch! Hahaha!" a voice said. Ares looked up and what he saw angered him even more. He saw a fusion of his girlfriend laughing at him. "When your girlfriend dies, I'm goanna make you my personal torture doll." and with that, Ares lost it while the fusion kept laughing.

(Listen to Young by Hollywood Undead)

"...No...No I won't..."Ares said as his left eye began to twitch and he started getting angrier.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" a red fusion shouted as she flew in and hit Ares in the face, sending him in to a nearby building.

"Thanks sis." Buttercup said as the red fusion nodded. "Now let's end this."

"Wait for me." A blue fusion showed up. "You can't kill anyone without me here."

"Okay. Let's do this." The green fusion said.

"Yes, lets. This is an even fight. 1v3. Me versus the Fusion Powerpuffs. Let's go!" Ares shouted as all 4 of them ran in for the first attack. Ares Jumped up and punched Fusion Buttercup in the face, when they were close enough. Before the fusion even hit the ground, Ares was already on top of her and pummeling her face in. When the fusion finally hit the ground, Ares stood over a pile of fusion matter. Ares turned to the other 2 fusion Puffs.

"Who's next?" Ares said in a very threatening voice. The Blossom Fusion flew straight at him and Ares didn't move. She flew even faster but he still didn't budge. When she was about to hit him, she closed her eyes, smiled, and waited for impact. But she didn't hit him, she opened her eyes, ran straight tree, and turned in to a pile of fusion matter. Ares ducked right beneath the fusion before she hit him. He looked at the last fusion.

"You ready to die, fucker?" Ares asked in the same voice, scaring the fusion a bit.

"You don't scare me." The last Puff Fusion said. "You may have defeated my sisters, but you won't defeat me. I'm the strongest of us. You can't POSSIBLY defeat me."

"Well, let's just see about that." Ares said as he charged forward. Fusion Bubbles flew forward to try and kill Ares, as well as avenge her dead sisters. As Ares ran toward her, he put a fist up to his face and was ready for his finishing blow. The fusion did the same. When they were close enough to punch each other, they did just that. But when their fists made contact, it sent out a visible shock wave that brought up dust. For the next minute or so, nobody could see anything. When the dust started to clear away, they saw someone standing over a small crater. When the dust was gone, everyone was shocked, even the Fusion SCAT Agents. There, in the middle of a small dust storm, stood Ares standing over Fusion Bubbles body which then turned into a pile of fusion matter. Jason, Pike, Blossom, Layla, Athena, and the other Fusions' had either shocked or scared faces.

"Remind me to never piss Ares off." Jason told Pike, who nodded.

"Same here." Pike said as Jason nodded. Just then, from the pools of fusion matter, nanos started to emerge. Ares got a nano SCAT Agent, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. Blossom, Pike, Athena, Jason, and Layla each got a SCAT Agent nano. The fusion that Buttercup killed made a nano, and it started following them, until it finds Buttercup.

"You guys comin'?" Ares asked the others as they looked at each other and then ran out to join him. As they started walking toward Dexter's office, the Fusion SCAT Agents started to get really scared. Soon enough, they started to run off. When they reached the door, there was one Agent left.

"Y-You…You shall not pa-pass." The lone Fusion stuttered as Ares pushed past the terrified Agent and went inside the office as the others followed his lead. Once they were inside, the last Agent shat his pants and fainted.

_Inside_

"Now, where would they be? Search everywhere you think they might be." Ares said and they all started looking. Blossom looked in his office and remembered something.

"Guys, I think I found something!" Blossom shouted to the others. Ares came rushing in.

"Where and what is it?" Ares asked, with concern in his voice.

"I just remembered what Dexter does to get inside of his lab." Blossom replied as she walked over to his desk and saw an Albert Einstein head. She flipped it open and pushed a little red button. When she did that, a bookshelf in the background came forward and to the left.

"How'd you know about that?" Jason asked his girlfriend, with a look of confusion.

"I used to date Dexter. It was a year before you came here." Blossom replied.

"Seems legit." Ares said as he fist-bumped Pike.

"I think I know what floor they're on. Dexter had an unfinished floor he was working on." Blossom told the group.

"That's kinda weird. Unless he told you, that's really weird." Athena told Blossom, who just looked at her with a look of anger.

"If you think I'm cheating on Jason for Dexter, your dead wrong. Dexter was smart and all, but he cares more about his machines than anyone else." Blossom growled at Athena. "And yes, he did tell me. He showed it to me. It was all really bland." They soon arrived at their destination and got out and started looking for anything to show where their friends are. As Ares was about to turn a corner, he heard someone laughing.

"Do you really think that they would stop me?! HA! I bet they all dead by now and that they were really easy to kill. I mean, they are ALL cadets' right? Your little group?" A voice said.

(Listen to I Don't Wanna Die by Hollywood Undead)

"Yea so, they're tougher than you think. I bet you that they're here right now, coming up with a way to kill you!" Another voice yelled, but this one sounded familiar. That HAD to be Buttercup. She's the only one that can be that sassy. Ares poked his head around the corner and saw Buttercup and Dexter on a wall, covered with Fusion Matter. He also saw the asshole how started this invasion anyway: Fusion Dexter.

"And how tough is that, hmm? I bet that they don't even have weapons yet!"The fusion laughed out. Ares had enough of this shit. Ares started to slowly walk up to Fusion Dexter. When he was right behind the fusion, he turned to see that Pike and Jason were at the corner he was just at. He turned back and swapped his rifle for his sword. He, then, proceeded to stick the sword though Fusion Dexter's chest.

"How…?" The fusion asked.

"Because, you made one mistake." Ares replied.

"And…That was?"

"You pissed me off by taking my girlfriend." Ares growled as he took the sword out and Fusion Dexter fell to his knees. "And when I get pissed, I go for blood." Ares brought his sword up and brought it down right on the fusion's skull, splitting it open, turning it into a pile of fusion matter and a nano Dexter. Ares ran over to Dexter and Buttercup with Jason and Pike in tow.

(Stop listening)

"We found them!" Pike yelled into the hallway so the other could see.

"You scared me have to death, babe." Ares said as he started getting the fusion matter off of her.

"What happened after I was taken inside?" Buttercup asked Ares as Jason and Pike came over.

"He beat the SHIT outta Fusion Buttercup, Fusion Blossom, and Fusion Bubbles after you were taken from him. I think he's protective over you." Pike answered and Buttercup went wide-eyed.

"You took them all on?" Buttercup asked again.

"He also did it alone. Pike and I tried to keep him restrained so he wouldn't die trying to get to you. But, love is a very powerful thing." Jason said as Buttercup's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Buttercup asked and Ares nodded. At this moment in time Buttercup's eyes were so big, that they looked like they would explode. As soon as the fusion matter was off her, she jumped on Ares and kissed him on the lips. Also at this moment, Blossom and the others entered the room. Blossom's eyes also looked like they would explode when she saw Ares and he sister kissing. When they stopped Buttercup had a smile on her face. She looked up and looked at her sister and her smile went to a frown.

"When were going to tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Blossom asked her sister, with a motherly tone.

"When you stopped being a bitch who acts like mine and Bubbles' mother." Buttercup retorted

"I'm just trying to look out for you two, you dipshit!" Blossom replied.

"Can you not fight!?" Ares asked as the SCAT nano came out from behind Ares and went into Buttercup's nano com. "Come on, you're family. Family shouldn't fight."

"He's right. Sorry for calling you a bitch." Buttercup told her sister.

"Sorry for calling you a dipshit." Blossom replied. Blossom went over to Buttercup and hugged her. Buttercup was taken back a little by the hug, but she soon returned it.

"Awwwww, that's really sweet but shouldn't we go check on Xylo?" Athena asked and Ares nodded.

"Yea, let's go." Ares replied as the others nodded and they all started for infirmary.

_10 minutes later._

As they neared the infirmary, Dexter went right next to Ares.

"I never really got to thank you for saving me. If there's anything you need me to do, just let me know and I'll do it." Dexter said to Ares who just nodded. When they were in the infirmary, they asked where Xylo Zerosoul was and the receptionist told them 'Room 415'.

_In Room 415_

Xylo sat on his bed thinking about where all of his friends are. Just then the door opened, and, lord and behold, Ares opened the door and all of his friends entered his room.

"What the FUCK happened to your arm?!" Dexter asked Xylo, who just chuckled.

"I took down a Don Doom by myself. That's what happened.

"Hey Dexter, I'd like to take you up on that offer now." Ares told Dexter who turned to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Dexter asked.

"I want you to build Xylo a robotic arm. Don't make it do anything special, just a regular robotic arm." Ares replied as Dexter thought for a moment.

"Seems doable. I'll do it." Dexter told Ares. "I'll get to work on it right away." And with that, Dexter left the room to build a robotic arm for Xylo. When Dexter was out of ear-shot, Layla went right up to Xylo and kissed him on the lips.

"That's for saving us. And this…" Layla stopped and smacked Xylo across the head. "…Was for making me and your sister worry about you. I also have a question for you."

"And that would be?" Xylo asked as Layla's face got really flushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Layla asked Xylo, whose face got really flushed as well.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" Xylo exclaimed as he kissed Layla straight on the lips.

_Outside_

"He is still with them, master. They don't suspect anything." A lone Soulo said into a communicator.

"Good, keep an eye on him. He will help us destroy that accursed academy, once and for all!" The master said though the communicator. The master hung up and left the Soulo starring at the group.

* * *

Commander: Sorry that took so long. This chapter was really long and it took me awhile to make.

Ares: that's because you get distracted easily.

Commander: Do the damn Disclaimer before we get sued! Ohh, nickel! *Runs for nickel*

Ares, Layla, Wallabee: Commander Hammer owns and the plot of this story.

Xylo: his friend owns me and he just got a fanfiction account. His name is, of course, Xylo Zerosoul.

Pike: ODROverdrive owns me.

Jason: Jason Halenriser owns me.

Pike: *Touches chest* Damn! That still hurts!

Commander: Then don't touch it, you dumbass! Anyways, thanks for reading. Also, if you want any questions you have for the character, put them in the review or PM me so I can see what I can do.

Ares: Who was that Soulo talking about? Who is this master guy?

Layla: Kinda obvious.

Ares: We don't want them to know so be quiet! SO where was I. Ah yes: Who was the Soulo staring at? All will be answered in the next chapter.

Everyone: R&R EVERYONE!

Commander: Also, this chapter had 4,017 words in it. *rubs nickel on face* Me like shiny.


End file.
